Dear Donatello
by Malluchan
Summary: 2 years after the fire that destroyed their home, Raphael finds a box of letters in the attic. Saying nothing more :) WARNING CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Raphael paced through the dust-riddled sunlight shafting through the attic, the old pine planks creaking softly with each footstep.

This place had been their home for 2 years, ever since the fire.

But he preferred not to think about that.

The attic was empty, except for one thing. A black safebox lay in the corner of the attic where the corner of the roof hit the floor of the attic. It had belonged to Donatello.

Raph had never looked inside before, but now he was ready. He had found the key all the way at the back of the junk drawer in the kitchen, behind two out-of-date phone books and numerous dead batteries and screws.

He unlocked the box and lifted the lid breathlessly. A small piece of paper drifted loose and landed, face-down, on the floor of the attic. He picked it up.

It was a photograph, a picture of a girl about 13 or 14. A girl in a black leather jacket with short-cropped hair, grinning and waving at the camera. On the back it said, _Margo Amiot, age 13._

Margo Amiot. Raphael remembered her, if vaguely. When Raph and Donnie were 7, Margo had appeared at the front door of the abandoned house they used for their mailing address, selling Girl Scout cookies. Donnie had gotten into an obsessive conversation about calories with her, and the wagon-toting 5-year-old was hopelessly lost. Almost immediately they had become best friends through the inexplicable reasoning of young children.

But when Donnie had turned 9 and Margo was 7, she moved to France, where her family had come from. Donnie had moped around the house for days.

That is, until Margo's first letter from France came in from the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Leo-wonderful age 11 as he was, and the only one allowed to check the mail on his own-brought it inside, and thus the letter-sending frenzy began.

At the top of the safebox lay the first letter, still in its envelope and bulging suspiciously in on corner. Raph opened it to find a bottlecap on a string. A French bottlecap, as Margo explained in the letter, a necklace she'd made. Raphael remembered how Donnie had worn it around the house for 2 months, proudly showing it off. Then he had stopped wearing it suddenly; Raph assumed it'd got lost.

He read through the letter, memories springing back to him; how Donnie had kept the letter in his belt pocket, reading it till he'd had to tape it at the seams from unfolding and refolding, how it'd gotten stains on it from cereal milk, juice, any liquid Donnie had happened to have around, somehow a drop had gotten on the letter.

Dear Donatello:

I am riting you from france becuase I miss you. You are my best freind. I wanted to call you but Mommy says she cant pay the long distince. I am going to french scool now and they all speak french but i dont know it yet but i am lerning. I can say hello and goodbye and thank you and shrimp.

daddy buyed me a soda at a store so he helped me put the top on a string and i sended it to you

from margo

Raph grimaced. Margo had been a horrible speller when they were younger.

The next letter was from when she was ten. Countless letters had been sent in between, but they had likely been lost in the fire.

Dear Donatello:

My French is nearly fluent now! Alicia says the bathroom at school is haunted, do you believe in ghosts? She said it threw a spoon at her head from across the bathroom. Nobody wants to go in there now, but I still do, but I don't see anything unusual.

Margo prattled on about ghosts and mean teachers; Raph put the letter down, remembering how Donnie had drawn up a lot of evidence that ghosts did not in fact exist. Donnie had always been such a genius...

He pulled out the next letter, also from year ten, some sort of conversation with Donnie about cake.

"Miss Jean-Paul says cake is bad for you but what if it's strawberry? Mom says strawberries are good for you..."

The prattle went on like this for the next few letters, about how she had gotten a kitten and wondered if Donnie was allergic, how she was taking art lessons, whether or not Alicia turned into a rabbit at full moon...

And then something caught his eye, some bit about a baby. He skimmed the letter.

"Dear Donatello,

I HAVE A BABY SISTER! I couldn't believe it! Her name is Macy, and I can't believe they didn't tell me she was going to be born- I am going to learn to knit so I can make her a sweater, it really does get cold here in France in the winter and she's a winter baby so it fits her personality-"

Raph was surprised by this news. Donnie had never told them that Margo had had a sister. He checked the date at the bottom.

November 8, 2012. 6 years ago. Margo would have been 12. Donnie would have been 14. No wonder they never knew; Donnie had stopped telling them what was up with Margo shortly after he turned 13. Leo had told Raph he thought they'd lost touch.

He skipped again, through numerous letters about babies: whether or not they had their own language, arguments about whether 12 was old enough to babysit, how the sweater project had been abandoned...

At age 13, Margo's mailing address had changed. Presumably she'd moved. Her next letter was full of depression. Somehow things kept dying.

Her goldfish was dead. Her great-aunt was dead of pneumonia. Her window-box flowers were dead. Apparently chivalry was also dead.

Raph didn't want to read about things dying. He hastily folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope.

At the age of 14, Margo had gotten lost in the park for 6 WHOLE HOURS...gotten the part of the Beast for the school play...finally been allowed to ride her bicycle to the ice cream shop herself...

And then he came to the last letter in the box.

"Dear Donatello:

Don't be mad at me. Please. I didn't mean it. I don't mind your arguments about things, they're a part of you! I still want to be friends, I was just...writing too fast, or something!

BFFs?

-Margo Amiot"

Questions that had never been answered, an argument that had never been settled. Donnie had never sent her another letter.

At the bottom of the safebox, among the small shells and trinkets from france, something glinted gold.

Raphael retrieved it; it was a small locket on a gold chain. Inside were pictures of Margo and Donnie. The matching lockets had been gifts to them from Margo's mother when they moved to France. After the fire Leo must have found it and put it in the box before it got stowed in the attic.

Raph looked up. The sunlight shafting through the attic had changed position and wasn't as bright. He checked his watch; he had been up here for 2 hours now. He put the locket in a pocket on his belt and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Margo Amiot sat in the old oak desk chair at the east side of her room, quiet in the rich evening sunlight filtering through the open window. A soft breeze fluttered against the thousands of letters stuck on the wall, rows of even script moving with the wind.

Thousands of letters. Over a thousand. Enough to cover the walls of the small room. Memories floated back to Margo: Her poor goldfish, Donnie breaking a Bo staff almost every month. Useless chatter about cake and deep political arguments.

And that one letter that had changed everything. Amazing how one sentence, taken the wrong way, could change everything for a lifetime.

Above the desk, yellowed by days of sun, hung letters she had written. Letters she had never sent. Letters, some of apology, some of fury, all in the same unchanging messy scrawl.

She stood and gently tugged a single letter off the wall, hanging above the bed. The last letter he had ever sent, full of melancholy, anger and confusion.

He had thought she didn't want to be his friend anymore, covered over his emotions with science as he always did. He had never answered her last letter. She had assumed that was it. It was over. Done with. A friendship cultivated since childhood, suddenly picked up by the wind and scattered, like a thousand pieces of paper, torn and blown to the ends of the earth, never to be seen again.

She wondered where he was now. Probably graduating college. Maybe already teaching class, following his lifelong dream.

She banished the nostalgia. It was only a way of distracting herself from the matter at hand.

She had decided to send a letter to Donatello, try to get back in touch. She was friendless now, no girlfriends to hang out with or penpals to write letters to. With a sigh, she sat down to write a letter.

"Dear Donatello:

My name is Margo Amiot and I live in France. I do not know if you remember me as it has been awhile since we were last in contact. I am very lonely here in France and would like to get back in touch with you. I am very sorry for our argument and hope you can overlook it.

I will be returning to America in one week and hope this letter reaches you soon.

Your friend,

Margo Amiot"

Margo sent the letter express mail before she could change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**one week later**

* * *

Raph walked towards his bedroom. All week he had been thinking of the letters he had read, how suddenly with one misread letter, everything had crumbled.

Suddenly a yank on his belt jerked him out of his reverie. He turned angrily to find Leo standing behind him, eyes narrowed in anger, with a gold locket dangling from his hand.

"Where did you get this?" He brandished the locket.

"I found it", Raph answered contemptuously, snatching at the gold chain.

"Were you looking at Donnie's stuff? Why were you snooping in his stuff, Raph?" Leo demanded, moving the locket out of Raphael's reach.

"How do you explain the chronological order of the letters? You know he didn't do that", Raph shot back.

Leo was at a loss for words. It was true. Angrily he shoved the locket at Raph. "Put it back."

"I don't see why, it's not like he cares-"

"Just put it back."

Raph snatched the locket and stormed up to the attic, the stairs creaking under his stomping steps.

Suddenly the sound of bells filled the ancient house. Someone was ringing the doorbell.

Leo walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A girl, about 16, stood in his line of sight. A black jacket hung limply around her shoulders, and her short-cropped hair blew gently in the wind.

"Who is it?"

In a slightly accented voice, she said: "Hello, my name is Margo Amiot. I am here to look for my best friend Donatello. Is this the right house?"

"Margo?"

Leo opened the door.

"Leo? You are Donatello's brother?"

"Yes. It's good to see you again, Margo."

"It is good to see you too..." She peeked around him into the hallway. "Is Donatello here?"

Leo fumbled for words. "I'm sorry, he...isn't here."

"You mean he's out? When will he be back?"

"Donatello won't be...he's...he's no longer with us. I'm sorry."

The words opened wounds inside of Leo that had never fully healed, memories that he had tried to banish...

_Flames licked around the door of the lab. The lair was on fire. With a cry, Donatello broke free of Leo's grip and raced back into the lab._

_"Donatello!"_

_Raph raced to the doorway and searched through the flames, calling Donatello's name. Through the fire, Leo could see him sweeping letters off his desk into a box._

_Margo's letters. He was risking his life to save her letters. And then his form disappeared into the smoke._

_Seconds passed. Minutes. Minutes that felt like an infinity._

_And then he burst through the flames and fell to the floor, badly burned, the box of letters falling from his arms, bouncing to a stop at Leo's feet, as his heart beat one last time and then stopped._

"What happened?"

Leo snapped back to reality. Margo still stood at the doorway, looking stricken.

"There was a fire in the lair, and...he raced back into the lab to save your letters. But he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Margo stood on the old doorstep for a minute. Leo wondered if she would stay there all night. And then, like a robot, automatically, she turned and walked away.

Leo leaned against the doorway for a long time, letting a tear drift down his face.

And then he closed the door.

* * *

Flowers rest on a slab of marble. Sunflowers. Donnie's favorite, beneath the inscription:

Donatello Hamato

Devoted brother,

Overall Genius,

And best friend you could wish for

1998-2014

Teardrops fall on the marble beside the flowers.

And then Margo walks away. Margo, alone. But now her doubts are put to rest. He forgave her, after all, didn't he, if he went back to save her letters?

So now she will be strong. Be strong, and carry on. She will not forget but she will not become depressed. She will make new friends and live her life to its fullest extent, living it for him. Because he never got to.

Rest in peace, Donatello.


	4. EN ESPANOL

Capítulo 1

* * *

Raphael se paseó a través de la luz solar el polvo a balazos ejes a través del ático, los viejos tablones de pino crujiendo suavemente con cada paso.

Este lugar había sido su hogar durante 2 años, desde que el fuego.

Pero él prefiere no pensar en eso.

El ático estaba vacío, excepto por una cosa. Una caja de seguridad negro yacía en un rincón de la buhardilla, donde la esquina del techo cayó al suelo de la buhardilla. Había pertenecido a Donatello.

Raph nunca se había visto en el interior, pero ahora estaba listo. Había encontrado la tecla hasta llegar a la parte posterior del cajón de basura en la cocina, detrás de dos libros de teléfono fuera de la fecha y numerosas baterías y tornillos muertos.

Abrió la caja y levantó la tapa sin aliento. Un pequeño trozo de papel flotó suelto y aterrizó boca abajo en el piso del ático. Lo recogió.

Era una fotografía, una imagen de una niña de unos 13 o 14 años. Una niña en una chaqueta de cuero negro con el pelo muy corto, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. En el reverso se dijo Margo Amiot, de 13 años.

Margo Amiot. Raphael se acordó de ella, si es vagamente. Cuando Raph y Donnie eran 7, Margo había aparecido en la puerta principal de la casa abandonada que utilizaban para su dirección postal, la venta de galletas de Girl Scouts. Donnie se había metido en una conversación obsesivo de las calorías con ella, y la carreta portando 5 años de edad, se perdió irremediablemente. Casi de inmediato, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos a través del razonamiento inexplicable de los niños pequeños.

Pero cuando Donnie había convertido 9 y Margo fue de 7, se trasladó a Francia, donde su familia había venido. Donnie había ciclomotor en la casa durante varios días.

Es decir, hasta la primera carta de Margo de Francia apareció por el buzón al final del camino de entrada. Leo-maravillosa edad de 11 como era, y el único que puede comprobar el correo en su propio-lo llevó dentro, y así comenzó el frenesí de cartas envío.

En la parte superior de la caja de seguridad estaba la primera carta, todavía en su sobre y abultamiento sospechoso en el rincón. Raph abrió para encontrar un bottlecap en una cuerda. A bottlecap francés, Margo se explica en la carta, un collar que había hecho. Raphael recordó que Donnie había llevado por toda la casa durante 2 meses, que muestra orgulloso apagado. Luego se había dejado de usar, de repente, Raph supuso que había se perdió.

Leyó la carta, los recuerdos que salte de nuevo a él, cómo Donnie había guardado la carta en el bolsillo de su cinturón, su lectura hasta que había tenido que grabarlo en las costuras de despliegue y repliegue, la forma en que había llegado manchas en ella desde leche cereales, zumo, cualquier líquido Donnie le había pasado a tener alrededor, de alguna manera una gota había conseguido en la carta.

Estimado Donatello:

Te estoy riting de Francia becuase te extraño. Tú eres mi mejor freind. Quería llamarte, pero mamá dice que ella no puede pagar a largo distince. Voy a francés scool ahora y todos hablan francés pero no sé todavía, pero estoy lerning. Puedo decir hola y adiós y gracias y camarones.

papá me comprado un refresco en una tienda por lo que me ayudó a poner la tapa en una cuerda y me sended a usted

de margo

Raph hizo una mueca. Margo había sido una ortografía horrible cuando eran más jóvenes.

La siguiente carta era de cuando tenía diez años. Innumerables cartas habían sido enviadas en el medio, pero probablemente se perdieron en el incendio.

Estimado Donatello:

Mi francés es casi fluido ahora! Alicia dice que el baño de la escuela está encantada, ¿Crees en los fantasmas? Ella dijo que lanzó una cuchara en la cabeza del otro lado del cuarto de baño. Nadie quiere ir allí ahora, pero todavía lo hacen, pero yo no veo nada raro.

Margo parloteaba sobre fantasmas y la media de los profesores; Raph dejó la carta, recordando que Donnie había elaborado una gran cantidad de evidencia de que los fantasmas no existen en realidad. Donnie siempre había sido un genio ...

Sacó la carta siguiente, también de diez años, una especie de conversación con Donnie sobre la torta.

"Miss Jean-Paul dice pastel es malo para ti, pero lo que si es fresa? Mamá dice que las fresas son buenas para usted ..."

La charla continuó así durante las próximas cartas, sobre cómo había llegado a un gatito y se preguntó si era alérgico Donnie, ¿cómo estaba tomando clases de arte, si Alicia se convirtió en un conejo en la Luna Llena ...

Y entonces algo le llamó la atención, algunos poco acerca de un bebé. Él deslizó la carta.

"Querido Donatello,

Tengo una hermana BEBÉ! Yo no lo podía creer! Su nombre es Macy, y no puedo creer que no me dijeron que iba a nacer, voy a aprender a tejer para que pueda hacerla un suéter, lo que realmente hace frío aquí, en Francia en el invierno y ella es una bebé del invierno para que se ajuste a su personalidad "

Raph se mostró sorprendido por la noticia. Donnie nunca les había dicho que Margo había tenido una hermana. Comprobó la fecha en la parte inferior.

08 de noviembre 2012. Hace 6 años. Margo habría sido 12. Donnie hubiera sido 14. No es de extrañar que nunca conocieron; Donnie había dejado de decirles lo que estaba pasando con Margo poco después de cumplir los 13. Leo había dicho Raph pensó que habían perdido el contacto.

Él saltó de nuevo, a través de numerosas cartas sobre bebés: si tienen o no tienen su propio idioma, los argumentos sobre si los 12 fue la edad suficiente para cuidar a los niños, cómo se había abandonado el proyecto del suéter ...

A los 13 años, la dirección postal de Margo había cambiado. Es de suponer que se había mudado. Su siguiente carta estaba llena de depresión. De alguna manera las cosas seguían muriendo.

Su goldfish estaba muerto. Su tía abuela había muerto de neumonía. Sus flores window-box estaban muertos. Al parecer, la caballerosidad también estaba muerto.

Raph no quería leer sobre las cosas que mueren. Él rápidamente dobló la carta una copia de seguridad y la puso en el sobre.

A la edad de 14 años, Margo se había perdido en el parque durante 6 horas enteras ... dado el papel de la Bestia para la obra de la escuela ... por fin se permitió montar su bicicleta a la tienda de helados a sí misma ...

Y luego que llegó a la última letra en el cuadro.

"Querido Donatello:

No te enojes conmigo. Por favor. Yo no quise decir eso. No me importa que sus argumentos acerca de las cosas, que son una parte de ti! Todavía quiero que seamos amigos, yo sólo ... escribir demasiado rápido, o algo así!

BFFs?

-Margo Amiot "

Las preguntas que no hayan tenido respuesta, argumento que no se había resuelto. Donnie nunca le había enviado otra carta.

En la parte inferior de la caja de seguridad, entre las pequeñas conchas y abalorios de Francia, algo que brillaba el oro.

Raphael lo recuperó, sino que era un pequeño medallón en una cadena de oro. En el interior había fotos de Margo y Donnie. Los medallones de juego habían sido regalos a los de la madre de Margo cuando se mudaron a Francia. Después del incendio Leo debe haber encontrado y ponerlo en la caja antes de que llegara guardado en el ático.

Raph miró hacia arriba. La luz del sol ejes a través del ático había cambiado de posición y no fue tan brillante. Miró el reloj, había estado aquí durante 2 horas ahora. Él puso el medallón en el bolsillo de su cinturón y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Margo Amiot se sentó en la silla vieja mesa de roble en el lado este de su habitación tranquila en la rica filtrado a través de la ventana abierta por la noche la luz del sol. Una suave brisa agitaba en contra de los miles de cartas pegadas en la pared, las filas de la escritura, incluso se mueve con el viento.

Miles de cartas. Más de mil. Suficiente para cubrir las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Recuerdos flotaron de nuevo a Margo: Su pobre pez, Donnie romper un personal Bo casi todos los meses. Cháchara inútil sobre la torta y los argumentos políticos profundos.

Y que una carta que había cambiado todo. Es asombroso cómo una frase, tomada de manera equivocada, podría cambiar todo para toda la vida.

Por encima de la mesa, amarillentas por días de sol, colgado cartas que había escrito. Las cartas que nunca habían enviado. Las cartas, algunas de disculpa, algunas de furia, todo en el mismo garabato desordenado inmutable.

Se puso de pie y tiró suavemente una sola letra de la pared, colgando sobre la cama. La última carta que había enviado, lleno de tristeza, ira y confusión.

Había pensado que no quería ser su amigo más, cubierta sobre sus emociones con la ciencia, como hacía siempre. Él nunca había respondido a su última carta. Ella había asumido que era. Se había acabado. Hecho con. Una amistad cultivada desde la infancia, de pronto recogido por el viento y las dispersa, como un millar de piezas de papel, rasgado y quemado hasta los confines de la tierra, para nunca ser visto otra vez.

Se preguntó dónde estaba. Probablemente graduarse en la universidad. Tal vez ya la enseñanza de la clase, siguiendo su sueño de toda la vida.

Se desterró la nostalgia. Era sólo una manera de distraerse de la materia que nos ocupa.

Ella había decidido enviar una carta a Donatello, tratar de ponernos en contacto. Ella era sin amigos ahora, no amigas para pasar el rato con amigos por correspondencia o para escribir cartas a. Con un suspiro, se sentó a escribir una carta.

"Querido Donatello:

Mi nombre es Margo Amiot y vivo en Francia. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, ya que ha sido un tiempo desde que estuvimos la última vez en contacto. Estoy muy solo aquí en Francia y me gustaría estar en contacto con usted. Lo siento mucho para nuestro argumento, y espero que usted puede pasar por alto.

Me voy a volver a los Estados Unidos en una semana y espero que esta carta llegue pronto.

Su amigo,

Margo Amiot "

Margo envió el correo urgente carta antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

Una semana más tarde ** **

Raph se dirigió a su dormitorio. Durante toda la semana había estado pensando en las cartas que había leído, cómo de repente con una letra malinterpretado, todo se había derrumbado.

De repente un tirón en el cinturón le tiró de su ensueño. Se volvió airadamente a encontrar a Leo de pie detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados con ira, con un medallón de oro que colgaba de su mano.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Él blandió el medallón.

"Lo encontré", Raph respondió despectivamente, arrebatando a la cadena de oro.

"Estabas mirando cosas de Donnie? ¿Por qué estabas husmeando en sus cosas, Raph?" Leo preguntó, moviendo el guardapelo fuera del alcance de Rafael.

"¿Cómo se explica el orden cronológico de las cartas? Usted sabe que él no lo hizo", Raph replicó.

Leo estaba en una pérdida para las palabras. Era cierto. Furioso, empujó el medallón a Raph. "Poner de nuevo."

"No veo por qué, no es como que le importa-"

"Sólo hay que poner de nuevo."

Raph cogió el medallón y salió hasta el ático, las escaleras crujían bajo sus pasos pisando fuerte.

De repente, el sonido de las campanas llenaba la casa antigua. Alguien estaba sonando el timbre.

Leo se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Una niña, a unos 16, estaba en su línea de visión. Una chaqueta negro colgaba sobre sus hombros, y llevaba el pelo muy corto sopló suavemente en el viento.

"¿Quién es?"

Con voz ligeramente acentuada, ella dijo: "Hola, mi nombre es Margo Amiot estoy aquí en busca de mi mejor amigo Donatello ¿Es esta la casa de la derecha..?"

"Margo?"

Leo abrió la puerta.

"Leo? Usted es el hermano de Donatello?"

"Sí. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Margo."

"Es bueno verte ..." Ella miró a su alrededor en el pasillo. "Es Donatello aquí?"

Leo buscó palabras. "Lo siento, él ... no está aquí."

"¿Quieres decir que está fuera? ¿Cuándo volverá?"

"Donatello no será ... él es ... él ya no está con nosotros. Lo siento."

Las palabras abrieron heridas dentro de Leo que había nunca totalmente curadas, recuerdos que había intentado desterrar ...

Las llamas alrededor de la puerta del laboratorio. La guarida estaba en llamas. Con un grito, Donatello se liberó del agarre de Leo y corrió de vuelta al laboratorio.

"Donatello"

Raph corrió hacia la puerta y buscó a través de las llamas, gritando el nombre de Donatello. A través del fuego, Leo pudo verlo letras radicales de su escritorio en una caja.

Las cartas de Margo. Él estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar a sus cartas. Y luego su forma desapareció en el humo.

Pasaron unos segundos. Minutos. Minutos que parecían infinitas.

Y entonces entró por las llamas y cayó al suelo, con quemaduras graves, la caja de las letras que caen de los brazos, saltando de una parada a los pies de Leo, ya que su corazón latía por última vez y luego se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Leo volvió a la realidad. Margo seguía de pie en la puerta, mirando afectada.

"Hubo un incendio en la guarida, y ... corrió de vuelta al laboratorio para guardar sus cartas. Pero él no lo hizo. Lo siento."

"Oh."

Margo estaba en la antigua puerta de un minuto. Leo se preguntó si se quedaría allí toda la noche. Y entonces, como un robot, de forma automática, se volvió y se alejó.

Leo se apoyó contra la puerta durante mucho tiempo, dejando a la deriva lágrima por el rostro.

Y luego cerró la puerta.

Flores descansan sobre una losa de mármol. Girasoles. Favorito de Donnie, bajo la inscripción:

Donatello Hamato

Hermano devoto,

Genio general,

Y el mejor amigo que podrías desear

1998-2014

Las lágrimas caen sobre el mármol junto a las flores.

Y entonces Margo se aleja. Margo, solo. Pero ahora sus dudas se disiparon. Él le perdonó, después de todo, ¿no es así, si volvía a salvar a sus cartas?

Así que ahora que va a ser fuerte. Sé fuerte, y seguir adelante. Ella no va a olvidar, pero ella no se deprimen. Ella va a hacer nuevos amigos y vivir la vida en toda su extensión, viviendo para él. Porque él nunca llegó a.

Descanse en paz, Donatello.


	5. en français

1

* * *

Raphaël se promenait à travers la lumière du soleil poussière criblé de ligne d'arbres à travers le grenier, les vieilles planches de pin qui grince doucement avec chaque pas.

Cet endroit avait été leur maison pendant 2 ans, depuis l'incendie.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Le grenier était vide, sauf pour une chose. Un coffre-fort noir gisait dans un coin du grenier où le coin du toit a frappé le plancher du grenier. Il avait appartenu à Donatello.

Raph n'a jamais regardé à l'intérieur, mais maintenant il était prêt. Il avait trouvé la clé tout le chemin à l'arrière du tiroir poubelle dans la cuisine, derrière deux annuaires téléphoniques out-of-date et de nombreuses piles usagées et de vis.

Il ouvrit la boîte et souleva le couvercle de souffle. Un petit morceau de papier a dérivé lâche et a atterri, face vers le bas, sur le plancher du grenier. Il le ramassa.

C'était une photographie, une image d'une jeune fille d'environ 13 ou 14 ans. Une jeune fille dans une veste en cuir noir avec des cheveux coupés court, souriant et en agitant à la caméra. Sur le dos il dit, Margo Amiot, 13 ans.

Margo Amiot. Raphaël se souvenait d'elle, si vaguement. Quand Raph et Donnie étaient 7, Margo était apparu devant la porte de la maison abandonnée qu'ils ont utilisé pour leur adresse postale, la vente de biscuits Girl Scout. Donnie s'était introduit dans une conversation obsédé calories avec elle, et le wagon-toting 5 ans a été irrémédiablement perdu. Presque immédiatement, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis à travers le raisonnement inexplicable des jeunes enfants.

Mais quand Donnie avait tourné 9 et Margo a 7 ans, elle s'installe en France, où sa famille était venu. Donnie avait cyclomoteur autour de la maison pendant des jours.

C'est, jusqu'à ce que la première lettre de Margo de France avait dans la boîte aux lettres à la fin de l'allée. Leo-merveilleux de 11 ans qu'il était, et le seul autorisé à vérifier le courrier sur son propre a l'intérieur, et donc la frénésie lettre d'envoi de commencé.

Au sommet du coffre-fort se trouvait la première lettre, toujours dans son enveloppe et bombé suspecte dans le coin. Raph ouvrit pour trouver un bottlecap sur une chaîne. A bottlecap français, Margo a expliqué dans la lettre, un collier qu'elle avait fait. Raphael rappeler comment Donnie avait porté autour de la maison pendant 2 mois, montrant fièrement au loin. Puis il avait cessé de porter le coup; Raph suppose que ça s'est perdu.

Il a lu dans la lettre, souvenirs jaillissant vers lui; comment Donnie avait gardé la lettre dans sa poche de ceinture, lire jusqu'à ce qu'il avait dû ruban adhésif au niveau des coutures de déploiement et de repliement, comment il avait obtenu taches sur elle à partir de lait de céréales, jus de fruits, tout Donnie liquide était arrivé à avoir autour, en quelque sorte une chute avait obtenu sur la lettre.

Cher Donatello:

Je vous riting de France becuase tu me manques. Tu es mon meilleur ami a. Je voulais vous appeler mais Maman dit qu'elle ne peut pas payer le temps distincts au. Je vais français scool maintenant et ils parlent tous français mais je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis lerning. Je peux vous dire bonjour et au revoir et vous remercier et de crevettes.

papa m'a acheté le un soda dans un magasin alors il m'a aidé à mettre le haut sur une corde et je sended pour vous

de Margo

Raph grimaça. Margo avait été une orthographe horrible quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

La lettre suivante a consisté à partir de quand elle avait dix ans. D'innombrables lettres avaient été envoyées entre les deux, mais ils avaient probablement été détruit par l'incendie.

Cher Donatello:

Mon français est presque couramment maintenant! Alicia dit la salle de bains à l'école est hanté, croyez-vous aux fantômes? Elle a dit qu'il a jeté une cuillère à la tête de l'autre côté de la salle de bains. Personne ne veut y aller maintenant, mais je le fais toujours, mais je ne vois pas quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Margo bavardait sur des fantômes et des enseignants signifie; Raph reposa la lettre, se souvenant comment Donnie a élaboré un grand nombre de preuves que les fantômes n'ont pas en réalité. Donnie avait toujours été un génie ...

Il sortit la lettre suivante, également à partir de la dixième année, une sorte de conversation avec Donnie sur le gâteau.

"Miss Jean-Paul dit gâteau est mauvais pour vous, mais si c'est fraise? Maman dit que les fraises sont bonnes pour vous ..."

Le bavardage est allé comme ça pour les prochaines lettres, comment elle avait obtenu un chaton et je me demandais si Donnie était allergique, comment elle prenait des cours d'art, que ce soit ou non Alicia transformé en un lapin à la pleine lune ...

Et puis, quelque chose attira son regard, quelque peu sur un bébé. Il parcourut la lettre.

"Cher Donatello,

J'ai une soeur de BÉBÉ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Son nom est Macy, et je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'elle allait naître, je vais apprendre à tricoter afin que je puisse lui faire un pull, il fait vraiment faire froid ici en France en hiver et elle est un bébé d'hiver de sorte qu'il s'adapte à sa personnalité: «

Raph a été surpris par ces nouvelles. Donnie leur avait jamais dit que Margo a eu une soeur. Il a vérifié la date au bas.

8 novembre 2012. Il ya 6 ans. Margo aurait été 12. Donnie aurait été 14. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne savaient pas; Donnie avait cessé de leur dire ce qui se passait avec Margo peu de temps après il a tourné 13. Leo avait dit Raph il pensait qu'ils avaient perdu contact.

Il a sauté de nouveau, à travers de nombreuses lettres au sujet des bébés: si oui ou non ils avaient leur propre langue, les arguments quant à savoir si 12 était assez vieux pour garder les enfants, comment le projet de chandail avait été abandonné ...

À 13 ans, l'adresse postale de Margo avait changé. Vraisemblablement, elle avait déménagé. Sa prochaine lettre était pleine de dépression. D'une certaine manière les choses conservés mourir.

Son poisson rouge était mort. Sa grand-tante était morte d'une pneumonie. Ses fleurs fenêtre-box étaient morts. Apparemment, la chevalerie était également mort.

Raph ne voulait pas lire des choses qui meurent. Il a hâte plia la lettre sauvegarder et le mettre dans l'enveloppe.

À l'âge de 14 ans, Margo s'était perdu dans le parc pendant 6 heures entières ... obtenu de la part de la Bête pour le jeu de l'école ... finalement été autorisé à monter son vélo à la boutique de crème glacée elle-même ...

Et puis il est venu à la dernière lettre dans la boîte.

"Cher Donatello:

Ne soyez pas en colère contre moi. S'il vous plaît. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne m'occupe pas vos arguments sur les choses, ils sont une partie de vous! Je veux toujours être amis, j'étais juste ... écrit trop vite, ou quelque chose!

Meilleures amies?

Margo-Amiot "

Questions qui n'avaient jamais reçu de réponse, un argument qui n'avait jamais été réglée. Donnie ne lui avait jamais envoyé une autre lettre.

Au bas du coffre-fort, parmi les petits coquillages et bibelots de la France, quelque chose brillait l'or.

Raphael récupéré: c'était un petit médaillon sur une chaîne en or. Inside avait des photos de Margo et Donnie. Les médaillons correspondants avaient été cadeaux à eux de la mère de Margo quand ils ont déménagé en France. Après l'incendie Leo doit avoir trouvé et le mettre dans la boîte avant il s'est rangé dans le grenier.

Raph leva les yeux. La lumière du soleil arbres de transmission à travers le grenier avait changé de position et n'a pas été aussi brillant. Il regarda sa montre, il avait été ici pendant 2 heures maintenant. Il a mis le médaillon dans une poche sur sa ceinture et descendit.

* * *

2

* * *

Margo Amiot assis dans la vieille chaise de bureau en chêne sur le côté est de sa chambre, au calme en filtrant à travers la fenêtre ouverte la riche soleil du soir. Une douce brise flottait contre les milliers de lettres collées sur le mur, des rangées de même scénario se déplaçant avec le vent.

Des milliers de lettres. Plus d'un millier. Suffisant pour couvrir les murs de la petite pièce. Souvenirs flottaient retour à Margo: Sa pauvre poisson rouge, Donnie casser un personnel Bo presque tous les mois. Bavardage inutile sur gâteau et arguments politiques profondes.

Et celui lettre qui avait tout changé. Incroyable de voir comment une phrase, pris dans le mauvais sens, pourrait tout changer toute une vie.

Au-dessus du bureau, jauni par jours de soleil, accroché lettres qu'elle avait écrites. Lettres elle n'avait jamais envoyé. Lettres, certains d'excuses, certains de fureur, tous dans le même gribouillage malpropre immuable.

Elle se leva et tira doucement une seule lettre sur le mur, suspendu au-dessus du lit. La dernière lettre qu'il avait déjà envoyé, plein de mélancolie, de colère et de confusion.

Il avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas être son ami plus, couvert de ses émotions avec la science comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'avait jamais répondu à sa dernière lettre. Elle avait supposé que c'était ça. C'était fini. Fait avec. Une amitié cultivée depuis l'enfance, a soudainement pris par le vent et dispersés, comme des milliers de morceaux de papier déchirés, et soufflé jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre, de ne jamais être revu.

Elle se demandait où il était présent. Probablement diplôme collégial. Peut-être déjà l'enseignement de classe, suite à son rêve.

Elle a banni la nostalgie. C'était seulement un moyen de se distraire de la question à la main.

Elle avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Donatello, essayer de rentrer en contact. Elle était sans amis maintenant, aucun copines pour sortir avec une correspondance à écrire des lettres à. Avec un soupir, elle se mit à écrire une lettre.

"Cher Donatello:

Mon nom est Margo Amiot et je vis en France. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi comme il l'a été pendant quelque temps puisque nous étions enfin en contact. Je suis très seul ici en France et je voudrais rentrer en contact avec vous. Je suis très désolé pour nos arguments et j'espère que vous pouvez ignorer.

Je serai de retour en Amérique en une semaine et que cette lettre vous parviendra bientôt.

Votre ami,

Margo Amiot "

Margo a envoyé la lettre de courrier express avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

* * *

3

* * *

** Une semaine plus tard **

Raph se dirigea vers sa chambre. Toute la semaine, il avait pensé à les lettres qu'il avait lus, comment tout à coup avec une lettre de mal lu, tout s'était écroulé.

Soudain, un coup sec sur sa ceinture lui tira de sa rêverie. Il se retourna avec colère à trouver Leo debout derrière lui, plissa les yeux en colère, avec un médaillon en or qui pend à sa main.

"Où avez-vous trouvé ça?" Il brandissait le médaillon.

"Je l'ai trouvé", Raph a répondu avec mépris, arrachant à la chaîne d'or.

"Avez-vous regardez des choses de Donnie? Pourquoi avez-vous été fouiner dans ses affaires, Raph?" Leo a exigé, en déplaçant le médaillon hors de la portée de Raphaël.

"Comment expliquez-vous l'ordre chronologique des lettres? Vous savez qu'il n'a pas fait cela", a rétorqué Raph.

Leo était à court de mots. C'était vrai. Furieux, il a poussé le médaillon à Raph. "Mettre en arrière."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est pas comme si il se soucie-"

"Il suffit de mettre en arrière."

Raph arraché le médaillon et ont pris d'assaut au grenier, les escaliers qui craquent sous ses pas alma mater.

Soudain, le son des cloches remplissait la maison ancienne. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Leo se dirigea vers la porte et regarda à travers le judas. Une jeune fille, environ 16, se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Une veste noire pendait autour de ses épaules et ses cheveux coupés court soufflait doucement dans le vent.

"Qui est-ce?"

D'une voix légèrement accentué, elle dit: «Bonjour, mon nom est Margo Amiot Je suis ici pour chercher mon meilleur ami Donatello Est-ce la bonne maison..?"

"Margo?"

Leo a ouvert la porte.

"Leo? Vous êtes le frère de Donatello?"

«Oui. C'est bon de vous revoir, Margo."

«Il est bon de vous voir aussi ..." Elle regarda autour de lui dans le couloir. "Est Donatello ici?"

Leo chercha mots. «Je suis désolé, il n'est pas là ...».

"Vous voulez dire qu'il est out? Quand il de retour?"

"Donatello ne sera pas ... il est ... il n'est plus avec nous. Je suis désolé."

Les mots ont ouvert des plaies à l'intérieur de Léon qui n'avait jamais complètement cicatrisées, des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé de bannir ...

Flammes léchaient autour de la porte du laboratoire. Le repaire était en feu. Avec un cri, Donatello s'est libérée de l'emprise de Leo et a couru de nouveau dans le laboratoire.

"Donatello"

Raph a couru à la porte et fouillé par les flammes, appeler le nom de Donatello. Par le feu, Leo pouvait le voir lettres radicales sur son bureau dans une boîte.

Les lettres de Margo. Il risquait sa vie pour sauver ses lettres. Et puis, sa forme a disparu dans la fumée.

Secondes s'écoulèrent. Minutes. Procès-verbal qui ressemblait à une infinité.

Et puis il éclata à travers les flammes et tomba sur le sol, gravement brûlé, la boîte de lettres relevant de ses bras, rebondissant d'un arrêt aux pieds de lion, comme son cœur battait une dernière fois, puis s'arrête.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Leo a répliqué à la réalité. Margo se tenait toujours à la porte, regardant sinistrée.

«Il y avait un incendie dans la tanière, et ... il a couru de nouveau dans le laboratoire pour enregistrer vos lettres. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Je suis désolé."

"Oh."

Margo se trouvait sur l'ancienne porte d'une minute. Leo se demandait si elle resterait là toute la nuit. Et puis, comme un robot, automatiquement, elle se retourna et s'éloigna.

Leo s'appuya contre la porte pendant une longue période, laissant une dérive larme sur son visage.

Et puis il ferma la porte.

Fleurs reposent sur une dalle de marbre. Tournesols. Le favori de Donnie, sous l'inscription:

Donatello Hamato

Frère dévoué,

Genius ensemble,

Et le meilleur ami que vous pourriez souhaiter

1998-2014

Teardrops tombent sur le marbre à côté des fleurs.

Et puis Margo s'éloigne. Margo, seul. Mais maintenant, ses doutes sont mis au repos. Il lui a pardonné, après tout, n'est-ce pas, si il est retourné à sauver ses lettres?

Alors maintenant, elle sera forte. Soyez forts et continuez. Elle n'oubliera pas, mais elle ne deviendra pas déprimé. Elle va se faire de nouveaux amis et vivre sa vie dans toute son étendue, vivant pour lui. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pu.

Repose en paix, Donatello.


End file.
